nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Laure Prouvost
Laure Prouvost, plasticienne contemporaine française, vidéaste, née en 1978, à Croix (Nord) Biographie et œuvre Après son Baccalauréat, elle décide d'étudier les arts plastiques et intègre une école d'art, l'institut Saint Luc de Tournai, en Belgique. En 1999, elle part à Londres afin d'étudier au Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design, et s'établit dans la capitale britannique. Elle devient l'assistante de l'artiste conceptuel John Latham, et poursuit ses études au Goldsmiths College. Ses œuvres ont été exposées à l'Institute of Contemporary Arts et à la Tate Britain. En 2011, elle remporte le Max Mara Art Prize for Women , grâce auquel elle effectue une résidence à la British School at Rome et à la fondation Pistoletto de Biella. Son installation Wantee, présentée dans le cadre de l'exposition « Schwitters in Britain », est sélectionnée par le jury du prix Turner. Celui-ci est organisé par la Tate Britain et récompense chaque année un artiste contemporain de moins de cinquante ans, né ou travaillant au Royaume-Uni. Le prix lui est décerné en décembre 2013. Site de l'artiste Expositions (sélection) * 2014 New Museum of Contemporary Art de New York Laure Prouvost: For Forgetting '', présente une œuvre inédite, qui mêle un collage mural, des sculptures, des installations vidéo et un film, intitulé ''How to Make Money Religiously. * 2015 Musée départemental d'art contemporain de Rochechouart , On ira loin', première exposition monographique française. Elle y présente notamment une création ''The Smoking Image où elle met en scène des adolescents de la région confrontés au désœuvrement, à l'âge des premiers désirs et au souhait d'indépendance. * 2018 Ring, Sing and Drink for Trespassing , exposition monographique au Palais de Tokyo. * 2019 Deep See Blue Surrounding You / Vois Ce Bleu Profond Te Fondre pavillon de la France à la Biennale de Venise. Quelques œuvres * 2007 : Owt, vidéo * 2010 : I need to take care of my conceptual Grand dad, vidéo * 2010 : The Artist, vidéo * 2011 : The Wanderer, vidéo * 2012 : Why does Gregor never rings, installation vidéo * 2013 : Farfromwords: car mirrors eat raspberries when swimming through the sun, to swallow sweet mells, installation vidéo en deux parties * 2013 : Wantee, installation vidéo * 2014 : Visitor center * 2015 : The smoking image Ring, Sing and Drink for Trespassing, Palais de Tokyo, 2018 Transformant les lieux avec une scénographie originale dont le dessin global évoque tant un œil grand ouvert qu’un sein, elle conçoit dans le même temps divers recoins, testant la curiosité du visiteur et l’invitant à s’y aventurer. Multipliant les points de vue avec générosité et humour, Ring, Sing and Drink for Trespassing est une ode aux chemins de traverse et au dépassement des limites, à la joie de se faufiler à travers un grillage pour découvrir un terrain vague, ou un jardin merveilleux aujourd’hui abandonné, au fond duquel l’artiste aurait trouvé un laboratoire biologique dystopique oublié. Un couloir incurvé conduit dans l’espace, d’abord recouvert de tapisseries, il se transforme en treillis métallique entrelacé de branchages et d’éléments hétéroclites, rétroviseurs, framboises, collages, coupures de presse, vases fessus; on passe ainsi d’objets manufacturés à des traces de forêts, premier signe que la nature reprend ses droits, mais aussi que le monde extérieur vient se nicher dans les interstices du lieu. L’artiste sort aussi de sa zone dédiée pour disséminer ses étranges messages ailleurs dans le bâtiment : « IDEALLY THIS PLANT WOULD GROW BOOBS AND PRODUCE MILK » [Idéalement cette plante aurait des seins et produirait du lait]. Elle crée des objets-valises : personnages métalliques anthropomorphes à tête-écran plat, branchages à excroissances mammaires ou implants fessiers, fruits et légumes dopés aux OGM, entre autres. C’est ainsi que pénétrer dans son exposition, en poussant une porte entrebâillée ou en traversant un couloir, fait passer de l’autre côté du miroir. Au cœur de l’exposition, une fontaine, symbole de féminité et d’énergie vitale tout en évoquant formellement le sein nourricier, crée une zone de fraîcheur et de légèreté. Inspirée par le réchauffement climatique et les aberrations de la nature qui en résultent, Laure Prouvost propose sa version d’un « jardin d’Éden à Tchernobyl « Ring, Sing and Drink for Trespassing » invite à explorer et célébrer l’ambiguïté. Comme une mise en abyme, l’artiste présente une nouvelle vidéo, utilisant pour son tournage des éléments également présentés dans l’exposition. Deep See Blue Surrounding You / Vois Ce Bleu Profond Te Fondre, Biennale de Venise 2019, pavillon français Le pavillon français se visite comme une déambulation entre installations, vidéos et performances, tout au long d’un parcours où l’eau, comme dans la lagune environnante, est omniprésente. Pour y parvenir, il faut entrer par une petite porte de derrière du pavillon. Après avoir escaladé les marches qui conduisent au second étage du pavillon, le visiteur chemine à travers ce qui semble être une mer qui se serait retirée, laissant derrière elle des poulpes, des restes de téléphone portable, des coquilles d’oeuf, des sacs en plastique, des méduses mortes et où déambulent des pigeons bien vivants. Un peu comme à Venise après l’acqua alta (la montée des eaux), source d’inspiration pour l’artiste française. Dans une troisième salle, deux acteurs dansent, s’enveloppent de toiles transparentes, interagissent avec le public et avec les reflets bleus d’une lampe en verre de Venise. Le cœur du pavillon est une vidéo. Elle prend tantôt la forme d’un voyage initiatique, tantôt celle d’une joyeuse épopée tournée lors d’un roadtrip à travers la France, de la banlieue parisienne au nord de la France, du Palais du Facteur Cheval à la mer Méditerranée, et jusqu’à Venise. Ce film, riche en dialogues et en expressions idiomatiques, est basé sur un script co-écrit par l’artiste et divers contributeurs, en français et en anglais avec des passages en italien, arabe ou néerlandais. Les dialogues sont portés par l’interprétation d’une douzaine de comédiens d’horizons et d’âges divers et aux compétences performatives spécifiques : magie, danse, musique, etc. Une installation sculpturale in situ vient enrichir et développer le film à l’intérieur et à l’extérieur du Pavillon, en utilisant des procédés propres à la pratique de l’artiste tels que des objets vestiges du film, de la résine, de la terre, du verre, des plantes ou encore de la vapeur d’eau. Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1978